I Drove All Night
by hollas
Summary: Booth takes a vacation for himself and Brennan finds herself missing him more than she cares to admit. Going to change to M rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I drove all night to get to you. Is that alright?  
I drove all night. Crept in your room.  
Woke you from your sleep, to make love to you  
Is that alright? I drove all night.  
-Cyndi Lauper_

* * *

Brennan was finishing up her final identification for the night when her phone rang. It was Booth. She was surprised because he was in Vermont were there was supposedly no service. _Leave to Booth to find a way to talk to me_, she though with a smile. She held that smile as she answered her persistent cell phone.

"Hey, Booth."

"_Hiya, Bones. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine, Booth. How are you? Enjoying your time with Parker?"

"_Parker couldn't come,"_ he replied with a tight tone. _"Rebecca wanted him to see his grandparents this weekend."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Booth. That's not fair for you and your time with Parker."

_"Well, she said he doesn't get to see them very often because they live further away, so I guess I could see her side."_

"So, you're all alone up there? Why did you still go if you knew Parker couldn't go?"

"_I already had the vacation time and I guess I wanted sometime to myself and just relax. It's going great. I've gone fishing and hiking, spending some quality time with myself,"_ he ended with a smirk that she could hear even through the phone.

"I guess that makes sense, though you could've cancelled your vacation and went another time with Parker."

_"Yeah, I could've, but I really needed the time away. But, I'm gonna go and let you finish your work in peace."_

"How do you know that I'm working? I could actually be at home reading and relaxing myself."

_"Yeah, you could, but I know you too well, Bones. You are most likely finishing up some identification of a guy who lived a hundred years ago. Then you'll go get food and go to bed."_

"I guess you do know me, Booth. But I know you too and you're bored. Otherwise you wouldn't have called me at work to talk about your self-meditation."

"_Of course I'm bored. I don't have you here to debate with."_ Laughing, he finished up the conversation. _"I'll see you in a couple days, Bones. Miss you,"_ he said in mock sincerity.

"I miss you too, Booth," she replied in a whisper of real sincerity.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Should I continue? Please click the alluring button and lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up the phone, Brennan leaned back in her seat for a moment realizing just how much she really did miss Booth. Looking at her clock, it read 6. Though it was earlier than when she usually left for the night, it was just long enough for her tonight. If she left now, she could be in Bennington, Vermont in about six and a half hours.

She had plenty of vacation time saved up for over a month of relaxation, so if she hurried, she could catch Cam and let her know of her impromptu vacation and still get to Booth by one AM. Nodding to herself, Brennan quickly gathered her stuff together and rushed out of her office.

* * *

Booth smiled, hanging up the phone. He liked hearing Bones allow emotions to shine through her no-nonsense shell. Especially when they were directed at him. Oh how he wished she were with him right now. But the chances of that ever happening was very slim. At the pace they were going, they would probably have their first _real_ kiss right before they died.

Shaking his head, he moved to the kitchen, ready to prepare the fish he caught earlier that day.

* * *

Once packed up, Brennan put on her outfit she picked out to surprise Booth in, smirking at just the thought of his reaction. Just hopefully he would actually react the way she wants. Settling into the car, Brennan took a sip of her jumbo sized coffee and set off in the northern direction.

**ALMOST 7 HOURS LATER**

_Knock. Knock._ Booth woke up to the soft, but persistent knock, but the longer he took to get up, the louder the knocks became. "I'm coming! Calm the hell down!"

Getting agitated at the late hour, Booth grabbed his gun in heated caution. Swinging the door open, he started saying, "What do you wan-Bones? What are you doing here? And…" He trailed off as he took in her skimpy outfit. "And what are you wearing?"

_TBC…

* * *

_

_Sorry that this was just a filler, getting out what her plan was. next chapter will be up hopefully quicker than this one and I 'm sorry about the wait. It's been so friggin busy here with school and everything. If you have anything you want to see in the next chapter, please lemme know and I'll be sure to try and put it in. Thanks for reading!!!_

_Hol_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan stood at Booth's door in the smallest pair of dark washed shorts he's ever seen, almost to the point where they passed shorts and went straight to panties. On top she wore a pretty much see through t-shirt that was laced at the chest to hold the shirt together, showing off her ample cleavage. On her feet she wore a pair of strappy sandals that climbed up past her ankles, shaping her legs perfect.

"Booth? Are you going to let me in?" Her words barely registered as he closed his mouth and swallowed hard, nodding slightly to let her pass. He breathed in her scent as she passed, not realizing how much he missed it until that moment.

Brennan was pleased and aroused to see how he eyed her when she stood in front of him. His hot gaze raked over her body slowly, sending shivers down her spine, giving her pleasurable warmth pooling in her belly. He too looked good. He was just in his sweatpants; no shirt and she couldn't help but gaze as well. But she focused on the goal and ahead and saved her gazing for later, and attempted to get Booth's attention.

Once in, she placed her bag on the floor next to the couch and sat down, facing Booth, who still stood next to the open door, mouth slightly open. "Booth? Are you okay?"

"I-I, um, I…yea I'm fine. What are you doing here Bones?" He shut the door to the cold and made his way over to the other side of the couch, sitting as far away as possible, not sure if he could handle the proximity of being next to her.

"Well, I knew you were alone and I had some time saved up, so I figured why not come up and keep you company and relax?"

"Um, okay. The problem is that this is a one-room cabin. Me and Parks usually share a bed."

"Well I can stay on th-"

"Do not say 'couch', Bones. You know I would never let you stay on the couch. You can take the bed and I'll bunk out here tonight. "

"The couch will ruin your back, Booth. I have no problem sleeping on the couch."

"But I am a gentleman and gentlemen DO NOT let women sleep on the couch. Take the bed or you are leaving now."

"Fine, But why don't you just take the bed with me? I'm going to assume it's big enough for two people if Parker sleeps in it with you. Am I right?"

Booth cleared his throat, a little afraid at the prospect of them sharing a bed. "Yea, it can fit two, Bones."

"Well, then it's settle, we'll share a bed. And I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted from my drive and could really use some sleep."

"Yeah, of course. The bathroom is just down the hall if you, um, need to change."

"Thanks, Booth. I'll be right out." Taking her bag, Brennan made her way to the back of the cabin to change into the next little surprise for Booth.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update. I really am sorry and I'm going to try and get moving faster for this and my other stories. thanks for sticking with me! Reviews are always appreciated and anything you'd like to see in the stroy, lemme know :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**hol**


End file.
